


The Cigarette Wars

by ViableSourceMaterial



Category: Rurouni Kenshin
Genre: Ficlet, Gen, One-Shot, the dangers of smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-08
Updated: 2016-12-08
Packaged: 2018-09-07 06:08:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8786554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViableSourceMaterial/pseuds/ViableSourceMaterial
Summary: Kenshin warns Saitou of the dangers of smoking. Saitou is not amused.





	

Saitou pulled out a cigarette and lighter. Just then, he sensed the Battousai. He pulled back, the end of his cigarette being chopped off. He lit another one, this one was cut too. "You're doing this on purpose, aren't you!" he said.

"Obviously." Battousai sneered.

"I can only get these at the Akabekkou in Edo!"

"That's why I'm going to kill you, so you won't have to make that trip anymore!"

"You kidding? You're the one who's going to die tonight!" And thus, the cigarette wars began. From then on, every chance encounter Himura and Saitou had involved Himura purposefully cutting off the tip of Saitou's cigarette.


End file.
